El Príncipe Gato
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: Y cuando la princesa beso al sapo...este se convirtio en un apuesto principe...asi vivieron felices por siempre... Marinette siempre soñaba con vivir en un cuento de hadas y pensaba que quizá era necesario conocer muchos sapos para encontrar a su principe...pero el ya convivia con ella
1. Erase una vez

_**Érase una vez…**_

 **Marinette POV**

 _Pff otro día más salvando París…_

Entre sin hacer tanto ruido a mi recamara como era costumbre, para no alertar a mis padres.

-Transformación fuera- inmediatamente salió Tikki

-Estuviste genial Marinette-

-Gracias Tikki, aunque en momentos como estos me encantaría tener un apoyo, derrotar a Chloe en su versión akumatizada es demasiado horrible…bueno de por sí, tratarla lo es- suspire, mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio para comenzar la tarea.

-Tienes razón Marinette, pero espero pronto alguien sea digno de pelear a tu lado-

Me reí, eso era un tanto imposible…llevaba meses siendo la única defensora de Paris…

-Miauw- chillo mi gato que entraba cauteloso por una ventana

-Vaya Tikki, hasta Agreste, sale para tener una doble vida- me levante del escritorio para tomarlo en brazos

Era el mejor gato del mundo, lo encontré una noche de lluvia a unas cuadras de mi casa y decidí quedármelo, aparte serviría para espantar los ratones de la panadería (aunque no teníamos pero fue mi argumento para quedárnoslo)

Era un gato negro de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes…se había vuelto mi cómplice en este secreto, y vaya que a Tikki le caía bien tener alguien con quien jugar.

Escuche como ronroneaba

-Yo también te quiero Agreste- le plante un beso en su frente

Al poco rato de terminar mi tarea sonó mi teléfono…era un mensaje de Nathaniel…mi novio

 _-Necesito verte-_

 _-¿Dónde nos vemos?-_ le pregunte

 _-Donde siempre-_

-Tikki tengo que salir…- comencé a buscar mi bolsa

-¿A dónde vas Marinette?-

-Nathaniel quiere verme y creo que pasa algo… me mandó un mensaje muy simple…- me extrañaba su forma tan cortante de haberme escrito

Aunque llevábamos ya 6 meses juntos desde que una vez se convirtió en Demoilustrador y termino confesando su amor hacia mí, decidí darle una oportunidad…

Era atento, lindo, callado y muy perseverante…Además de otras cualidades

Encontré mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta

-Mamá saldré un momento- dije por el corredor

-Ve con cuidado y lleva un abrigo- me grito desde alguna parte de la panadería

Salí a las calles de Paris rumbo al parque nuestro lugar de encuentro; Mire el cielo y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería.

Al llegar al parque vislumbre a Nathaniel sentado y con la mirada perdida en alguna de sus creaciones de su cuaderno.

-¡Hola cariño!- me acerque para darle un beso y él se hizo a un lado…esto no iba nada bien -¿Sucede algo?-

-Marinette…por todo el cariño que te tengo, creo que debería decírtelo…- suspiro

¿Me propondría matrimonio? Pero si soy muy joven…

-Yo este…creo que somos jóvenes para eso…digo si te quiero pero creo que-

-¿De qué hablas?- me pregunto

-Yo este…perdón, continua- no, no era eso

Suspiro y vi como tomaba aire

-Me enamore de alguien más-

Me quede pasmada…creí que sería por el poco tiempo que estábamos saliendo, pero le quería…ya habíamos pasado tantas cosas, era mi primer novio oficial.

-Mira mereces alguien mejor- tomo mi mano mientras seguía en shock- Tenemos gustos diferentes y sé que podrás encontrar alguien que realmente te aprecie en todo aspecto, además siento que a veces no tenías mucho tiempo porque siempre te salían trabajos de niñera de último momento-

Lo se nadie soportaría tantas ausencias…ni mi mejor amiga Alya a veces las comprende.

-Bueno gracias por tu sinceridad Nathaniel- me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar mientras sentía que caían algunas gotas de lluvia en mis mejillas...que tenían algunas lágrimas.

No era posible que ser Ladybug me trajera una maldición, más que una bendición…

Camine a la casa y mis padres aún seguían en la panadería, entre casi corriendo por el corredor

-¡Ya llegue mamá, todo bien!- dije mientras me apresuraba a mi cuarto

-Marinette, estas mojada- me regaño Tikki mientras me volvía a soltar a llorar- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Tikki…termine con Nathaniel…bueno- intente medio sonreír- él me termino-

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, Agreste y se restregaba en mi pierna, le acaricie para luego tomarlo como almohada de lágrimas…solo me ronroneaba

-¿Pero qué paso?- cuestiono Tikki

-No sabe cómo vivir con mi doble vida…aunque no sepa de Ladybug, solo no lo soporto y aparte…le gusta otra-

Tikki intento palmearme la espalda, mientras seguía con la cara, en la espalda de Agreste.-Deberías darte un baño o te vas a enfermar-

-Tienes razón Tikki- me levante y deje a Agreste en mi cama mientras tomaba ropa y algunas cosas de aseo…creo que podría desahogarme en el baño

 **Agreste POV**

Ser Gato, era algo aburrido…pero ser el gato de Ladybug era increíble, admiraba cada una de sus peleas…siempre que salía a combatir el mal, salía detrás de ella…vaya que era increíble my lady

Este día me sentía mal al verla llorar por ese mocoso que me caía demasiado mal, pff odiaba cuando venía a casa, por eso trataba de esconderle sus lápices cada que podía …pero hoy no solo quería destrozarle esos lápices…quería destrozarle la cara, jamás la había visto triste…siempre tan alegre, así era mi Marinette

En cuanto salió de bañarse, traía su pijama favorito, un bonito conjunto de short y blusa, ambos azules de un tono que le hacía justicia a quien lo portaba, ella era una humana muy hermosa.

Aun así se veía cabizbaja y sus ojos ya estaban empezando a hincharse, me sentía mal por ella…me acerque sigiloso mientras la veía meterse a su cama para seguir llorando un poco

Mire a Tikki

-Lo se Agreste, quisiera hacer algo más por ella- paso volando para situarse a un costado de ella.

Me fui a la ventana para contemplar Paris, después de la lluvia se dejó ver una hermosa luna llena y un cielo estrellado…

-Quien sea que este escuchándome…por favor desearía poder ayudar a Marinette, desearía que ella fuera feliz…ella se esmera en hacer felices a los demás…por favor hagan caso a este gato-

Vi solamente como destellaban las estrellas…soñar no cuesta nada Agreste

Me fui a recostar a los pies de Marinette…mañana seria otro día

 **Hola! Espero les gustara este primer capítulo! Es mi primer fanfic de Ladybug jaja entonces pues estaré a la expectativa de como resulta esto, este fanfic lo tengo también en wattpad…a decir verdad, me sigue gustando más fanfiction pero por comodidad para leer esta wattpad…en fin, díganme que tal les parece! Y si están al pendiente de mis otras historias pronto actualizare! Les mando un abrazo de navidad atrasada y mis mejores deseos para ustedes!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	2. Bibidi babidi Boo

**Bibidi babidi Boo**

 **Agreste Pov**

-Agreste- sentí que me movían mientras susurraban mi nombre- Agreste-

-Miau…-momento…-¿Miau?-

Abrí los ojos, mi cuerpo se sentía diferente…aún era de noche

-¿Ho…Hola?- Mi voz…acerque mi pata…-¡Oh!–vi una mano en lugar de mi pata y voltee a ver como Marinette se removía en su cama- ¿Miau?- espere que no despertara

-Deja de hacer ruido, gato tonto- dijo una vocecita

-¿Dios?-susurre

-Jaja casi, podría decirse, soy tu salvador-

Trate de buscar al dueño de esa voz, aun no perdía mi visión nocturna, y logre dar con una pequeña figura oscura de ojos verdes y orejas de gato.

-Soy Plagg, Agreste y soy tu salvador- sonrió algo presumido

-Plagg… ¿Cómo es que yo… es decir?- me incorpore mientras buscaba algún indicio de pelaje o de mi cola

-Larga historia pero aquí no podrá ser contada, necesitamos salir de aquí- asentí y con mucho cuidado trate de caminar, pero mis piernas no se acostumbraban, así que tuve que bajar a gatas por las escaleras, abrí despacio la ventana y mi instinto me hizo saltar… por suerte aún tenía mi agilidad gatuna, por lo cual baje en cuatro patas…observe la luna que aún seguía con un inmenso brillo, por fin podía ver los colores de los que tanto presumían los humanos.

-Bien, soy Plagg y me mandaron contigo, a hacer realidad tu deseo-

-¿Entonces si me escucharon?-

-Bueno un alguien te escucho pero es todo lo que te puedo decir- cruzo sus minúsculas patitas- Ahora eres un humano, Agreste-

-Ya lo veo- seguí viéndome en busca de pelaje o mi cola de gato- ¿No será un sueño?- me pellizque como muchas veces vi a Marinette hacerlo.

-No lo es, tienes que aceptarlo…por cierto tienes tres deseos mas- sonrió – Yo diría que pidieras algo para mi claro, algo así como mucho queso para toda mi vida-

-¿Tres deseos?-

-Sí, Agreste ¿Qué no pones atención?-

-¿Pero que pediría?-

-En primer lugar diría que pidieras un lugar donde vivir-

-¿Pero porque? Si vivo con Marinette- señale su casa

-Si serás gato…-tomo aire- ¡No puedes vivir con ella!, ¿Qué le dirás? Oye Marinette, soy tu gato y ahora soy ¡HUMANO!...Por Dios Agreste, los gatos somos más inteligentes que los perros-

-Tienes razón- pensé como formular mi deseo- Bueno Plagg, ¡deseo tener una casa propia con muebles!- vi una gran chispa que nos envolvió, al desaparecer la luz estábamos en el jardín de una gran casa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Esto es mío?, Miau, quiero decir wow- comencé a caminar, ya con un poco más de agilidad a la entrada, abrí la puerta y vi unas grandes escaleras, con una alfombra, abrí una habitación, vi un gran comedor, en otro estaba una cocina, comencé a subir despacio las escaleras y llegue a lo que supuse era mi recamara… ¡se veía increíble! ¡Una enorme cama para mí! Me avente y comencé a dar vueltas en esta.

-Hey hey tranquilo, oye tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Me dijo Plagg

-¡Dime!- dije mientras tomaba las almohadas para jugar con ellas

-¡Escúchame!- me quede quieto- Todo esto se quedara tal cual, pero tienes solo hasta la próxima luna llena, para hacer que Marinette te de un beso de verdadero amor-

-¿Un beso… de verdadero amor?- me acorde de los besos que llego a darle a ese tonto…ahora ella me daría uno a mi…empecé a sentir calor en las mejillas

-Si un beso de verdadero amor, ¿sabes a que me refiero?- me miro

-¿Solo un beso entonces?-

-No, no, Agreste uno de verdadero amor-

-¿Y cómo sabré que es de verdadero amor?- le cuestione a Plagg

-Porque ella sentirá que no puede vivir sin ti, que lo que siente es muy profundo…vaya esto es demasiado cursi para mí, uagh-

-Entiendo Plagg, entonces un beso de verdadero amor…y yo seguiré siendo humano y mis deseos seguirán, imagino- le vi y asintió

-Ahora que has entendido necesito queso y eso está en la cocina de esta casa- salió volando dejándome solo

Ni en mis 7 vidas creería que sería humano y menos que la persona por la cual sentía gran admiración y respeto…fuera la dueña de ese beso

En algún momento de la noche me quede dormido, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas para mi…

.

.

.

.

Me despertaron los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana…

-Mmmh- empecé a estirarme sintiéndome extraño

-Despierta, flojo- esa vocecita

Abrí los ojos y vi de nuevo a esa criatura…no había sido un sueño

-¿Plagg?-

-Ese es mi nombre chico, así que no lo desperdicies- dio una vuelta

Me enderece y comprobé que seguía siendo humano

-Vaya esto es muy raro- empecé a rascarme la cabeza…oh eso se sentía muy bien

-Para tus instintos gatunos Agreste-

-Arruinas todo- bufe y tome mi brazo para comenzar mi baño

-Iugh…en verdad siendo humano te vas a bañar así- lo mire antes de empezar a lamer mi brazo

-Tienes razón-

-Chico tienes que ser más civilizado- me recrimino

-Pff tengo que darme entonces un baño…con… ¡Agua!- lo mire aterrado

-Vamos te gustara- comenzó a volar hacia una puerta de la habitación, le seguí y di con un baño, se veía más sofisticado que el de Marinette pero era un baño al final de cuentas, me acerque a un espejo y me vi, mientras Plagg comenzaba a abrir las llaves de una tina; Tenia ojos verdes, un cabello del color de los rayos del sol, mi piel blanca… esperaba que así Marinette me notara.

-¿Plagg como orinan los humano?- comencé a sentir muchas ganas de hacer mis necesidades

-¡Oh vamos chico!- rodo los ojos y suspiro resignado

Un par de desastres en el baño...después

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto porque el próximo baño que te des, será solo- amenazo Plagg mientras trataba de quitarse jabón de encima

-Perdón Plagg pero con Marinette también se me complicaba el baño- estaba secándome con una toalla- Por cierto tengo hambre-

-Bueno y que esperamos para bajar a la cocina- se entusiasmó Plagg- Ese queso que tienes en tu refrigerador me cae de maravilla-

La casa se veía mejor con la luz del sol, puesto que tenía muchas ventanas; al llegar a la cocina abrí las puertas de las repisas (gran ventaja de tener dedos) había comida…pero no habían croquetas de gato

-¿Y bien?- me miro Plagg mientras comía su queso…el cual tenía un pésimo olor

-No encuentro la comida para gato-

-El hecho de que fueras un gato… ¡No quiere decir que tengas que seguir comportándote como uno!- se acercó a un empaque de pan (el hecho de ser un gato no significaba que no supiera leer humano)- Toma esto- lo hice- Ahora en el refrigerador hay jamón, tómalo también y hazte unos sándwiches-

Creo que ser humano era algo demasiado complicado…hacerse de comer…bañarse…caminar… suspire resignado…lo hacía por ella por Marinette

-Bien ahora tú le conoces más que yo- dijo Plagg mientras trazábamos un plan

-Si Plagg y ¿eso qué?-

-Pues tienen que coincidir, hacer algo similar para que se conozcan y surja el amor- empezó a pestañear exageradamente

-Ella va…a ¡la escuela!, temprano y regresa por las tardes, a veces va a casa de Alya, o a veces va a luchar como Ladybug-

-¡Bien! Entonces comenzaremos con inscribirte a la escuela-

Plagg y yo salimos de casa, rumbo a la escuela de Marinette, para inscribirme como alumno.

*En el despacho del director*

-Lo siento señor director, no tengo papeles, soy…- escuche a Plagg susurrar parte de nuestra mentira-Estudiante del extranjero y mis padres trabajan mucho como para enviarme mis papeles-

-Lo se hijo… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?-

-Agreste- respondí

-¿Agreste…?- Mire a todos lados y vi una revista que decía _"Adrien Brody entrevista después de su éxito de la película: el pianista"_

-Adrien Agreste- sonreí

-Bueno señorito Agreste a como veo la situación, podríamos quizá hacer una excepción-

-Gracias director… señor Damocles- leí en su placa de escritorio

-Eso fue pan comido Plagg- dije al salir de la oficina

-Pero aun no cantes victoria, aun no la… cuidado- susurro y no me di cuenta cuando me tropecé

-Perdona… yo soy…algo torpe- dijimos las dos voces al mismo tiempo, era ella era ¡mi Marinette!

Nos quedamos ahí viendo un instante…sus ojos azules… ¡tenía unos hermosos ojos azules!

-Disculpa fue error mío- me incorpore y le di una mano para levantarla- No veía por donde iba- trate de sonar normal.

-Gracias yo…tampoco vi por donde iba- dijo algo apenada- yo este…tu estas…bueno además de lindo…digo bien…yo este- vi cómo se ponía nerviosa

-Sí, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?-

-También- la vi sonrojada- Yo he fue un gusto, verte…digo conocerte…pero si…bueno hasta luego-sentí como salía rápido de ahí

-¿Crees que hice algo mal Plagg?-

-No lo creo niño, pero ese fue un gran avance-

-Espero que me recuerde mañana, Plagg- suspire

 **Volví! Buajaja me encanto! Que este fic tenga más atención aquí en mi hogar Fanfiction jaja que en Wattpad, oww mil gracias por reaccionar a este mi primer fic de Ladybug! Y creo que de hecho es la primera vez que actualizo taaaan pronto jaja pero es que ustedes lo hicieron posible! Muchas gracias!**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ***Guest ( ¡creo que fue anónimo pero aun así, mil gracias!)**

 ***** **mimichanMC**

 ***sonrais777**

 ***Karen Agreste**

 ***Sarytma**

 ***Johanna M. Vergara**

 ***Kurousagi1601**

 ***Princess Viri Potter**

 ***Moon-9215**

 ***Shugoitim**

 ***Reika Kagene**

 **Y a los demás que visitan este fic!, les mando un abrazo! :D y espero me regalen un RR para continuar pronto ( lo siento pero esa es la paga de un escritor de Fanfics :P)**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	3. El poder del amor

**El poder del amor**

 **Adrien POV**

-Plagg creo que es ridículo esto- camine de nuevo hacia donde él estaba

-Esto no es ridículo, ya me harte de que no puedas ser un humano normal, ¿acaso tienes dos pies izquierdos?

-Pero como quieres que camine normal si siempre he caminado en cuatro patas- bufe y volví a caminar en línea recta por la habitación

-¿Eso crees tú?- Plagg me miro interrogante

-¿Qué tanto sabes de mi Plagg?-

-Aun no es el momento de que sepas esta información, niño…continua caminando nunca dije que te detuvieras-

Plagg me hizo caminar varias veces en línea recta, con el fin de que lograra caminar sin tropezar…pero después de un rato tuvimos que descansar.

Por lo que recordé el suceso de esta tarde…cuando tropecé con Marinette, como gato solo podía ver en tres colores, su madre de Marinette decía que los ojos de su hija eran azules de un color tan profundo y bonito, que le comparaba al mar…ya sabía a lo que se refería…

-Plagg, ¿Es posible enamorarse rápido de alguien?-

-Vaya que pregunta…pero si es posible, los humanos lo llaman amor a primera vista-

Suspire, pensando que quería conocer eso que todos llaman amor…

 **Marinette POV**

-Tikki, ¡me puse tan nerviosa!, te juro que jamás me había sentido tan torpe para hablar con un chico-

-Puede ser, porque él era muy guapo-

-Tienes razón, pero puede ser que se inscribiera en la escuela-sentía como una llama de esperanza dentro de mí.

-Y eso sería bueno porque así lo podrías ver y sobretodo conocer- dijo Tikki mientras comía unas galletas

-¡Eso sería increíble Tikki!, aunque quizá estemos en diferentes salones- resople

-Pero el patio no es muy grande, así que podrías toparte con él-

-Ese es un buen punto, pero si así no pude ni siquiera hablar bien con él, ahora imagínate, ¿Cómo me acercaría? ¿Le diría oye también te gustan los sandwiches?-

-No te angusties Marinette, mañana sabremos si se inscribió y así lo veras, a parte pensé que aun seguías triste por lo de Nathaniel-

Recordé que era cierto, ayer me habían terminado y hoy parecía que le había olvidado casi por completo…

-Es cierto Tikki, además seguro y no soy su tipo, parecía modelo de revista, seguro es presumido-

-Marinette, dicen que a veces falta cruzarnos en la vida con la mirada adecuada, para sentir verdadero amor-

-No creo Tikki, eso sería demasiado exagerado-

-Los humanos tienen demasiadas emociones, pero las que les hacen más felices son las que más les confunden- asentí y tome mi cara con mis manos

-Bueno Tikki, supongo que hare tarea antes de rondar por las calles, sirve que busco a Agreste…desde la mañana no aparece y él no es así- suspire algo triste-

-Seguramente aparecerá Marinette-me palmeo el hombro Tikki- además, debes apurarte a tus labores, recuerda que hoy irías a casa de Alya a tomarle las medidas para su vestido que usara en la boda de su prima-asentí

-Tienes razón Tikki…tengo que apurarme-

Al día siguiente…

Empecé a escuchar la alarma del despertador

-Mmm 5 minutos más- la apague

-Marinette despierta o llegaras de nuevo tarde-

-Tikki aún hay tiempo- dije mientras me cubría de los rayos de sol

-Faltan 20 minutos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Salí de la cama-Tikki debiste haberme despertado antes, me dirigí al baño para comenzar mi rutina…Salí unos 10 minutos después- Es muy tarde- solloce al ver la hora- me cambie rápido y fui directo la cocina donde estaba mi almuerzo y mis padres desayunando- Voy tarde, los quiero- les lance un beso antes de salir

-Tikki, ¿Crees que lo logre?-

-Lo dudo Marinette, solo faltan 5 minutos-

-Entonces perdona por lo que hare pero te lo recompensare…Tikki motas- una vez convertida en Ladybug empecé a andar lo más rápido por los tejados con mi yoyo mágico

Al llegar a la escuela, vi que el patio estaba vacío, así que con cuidado me dirigí a los baños para deshacer la transformación

-Justo a tiempo- dije mientras ahora corría al salón de clases, la señorita Caline Bustier estaba de pie y rápidamente entre al salón- Lo siento, perdón por la demora-me disculpe mientras rápidamente llegaba a mi asiento al lado de Alya quien me sonrió

-Como les decía, el día de hoy se incorpora un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Adrien Agreste-

Voltee inmediatamente al frente, mientras notaba que al lado contrario de la señorita Bustier, se encontraba el chico de ayer

-Oh por Dios-

-¿Dijo algo señorita Dupain?- me miro la maestra

-No…yo nada…continúe- sentí que mis mejillas calientes

Mire al frente y choque con sus ojos, parecía que solo me miraba a mi

-Me da gusto conocerlos, espero nos podamos llevar bien- dijo Adrien mientras aún seguía mirándome

-Bueno tu lugar ahora será al lado del señorito Lahiffe- el asintió mientras pasaba a tomar asiento frente a mí y antes de sentarse me guiño un ojo…sentía como si estuviera hipnotizada

-¡Vaya! ¿Que fue eso?- susurro a mi lado Alya

-Yo tampoco se-admití

Su cabello era tan rubio…volteo

-Hola, disculpa yo…olvide mi pluma, ¿tendrías una de casualidad?- asentí y rápidamente le di la pluma que tenía en las manos- Gracias, eres muy linda...digo es muy amable de tu parte- volteo inmediatamente

-Creo que las clases se pondrán más interesantes ahora- escuche decir a Alya

Para cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el descanso, Adrien ya había hecho amistad con Nino y Chloé estaba acosándolo.

-Pff como la odio- Alya me miro

-¿A Chloé? ¿Por coquetear con mi chico?- siguió mi mirada para ver como Adrien intentaba quitarse a Chloé

-Si por eso…no espera ¿Qué?- se rio de mi

-Te conozco y sé que algo te atrapo de él- la mire

-No lo sé Alya es..una buena persona- trate de evadirla

-Eres tan inocente Marinette, jamás has hablado con él, así que no puedes decir que es una buena persona-

-¡Hola chicas!- desvié la mirada y vi que Adrien estaba ahí cerca de nosotras- Perdón que interrumpa, pero yo…bueno es que quería alejarme de Chloé y tal parece que no le agradan ustedes…entonces yo…me preguntaba si-

-Claro siéntate- le dijo Alya mientras hacia un espacio para que quedara Adrien a mi lado

-Gracias-

-No es nada, sabemos lo insoportable que es Chloé- dijo Alya mientras tomaba de su jugo

-Tal parece que quiere estar conmigo todo el tiempo- resoplo el- espero no les moleste- me miro y empecé a sentirme presa de sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Si…yo…te comprendo- le sonreí y esquive su mirada mientras sentía que mis mejillas me traicionaban

-Soy Adrien Agreste- me tendió la mano

-Yo… yo…yo soy ¿Agreste?- le mire confundida, así se llama mi gato-

-¿Te llamas Agreste?- interrumpió Alya- Perdónala Adrien, pero Marinette perdió a su gato y está algo triste-

-¿Tu gato se llama Agreste?- me pregunto

-Si…- suspire

-El regresara a ti, te lo aseguro- sentí como ponía una mano en mi hombro

-Eso espero- me empecé a sentir algo triste porque no sabía nada de Agreste y para mi él era parte de mi familia.

-Y cuéntanos de ti Adrien- intervino Alya

-¿Yo?...bueno yo…vengo del extranjero de… ¡Londres!-

-¡Vaya! Ese lugar es muy increíble, bueno no he estado ahí pero por fotos se ve que es genial y ¿haces algo después de clases?-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundido

-Si algo como karate, natación, modelaje-

-Yo…- mire como se ponía un poco nervioso, quizá las preguntas de Alya le incomodaban-

-No…no te preocupes si no quieres contarnos- dije en voz baja

-No, no es eso yo solo que… ¡soy modelo! Y yo pues no puedo decirles a muchas personas-

Vaya no estaba equivocada…él era demasiado para estar con alguien tan simple como yo

-Bueno señoritas yo tengo que irme- se pasó la mano por el cabello y se levantó mientras caminaba a los baños de hombres

-Creo que es algo raro y un tanto tímido como tú- soltó Alya

-Yo creo que es muy lindo-

-Creo que él me cae mejor a comparación de Nathaniel, al menos hasta ahora se ha portado como un caballero- me codeo mi amiga

Mientras sentía que mi corazón se replanteaba si lo que había sentido por Nathaniel era amor…

 **Adrien POV**

-No sé qué estaba pensando-

-Bueno ya hablaste niño… ¿Ahora como piensas ser modelo?- me recrimino Plagg

-Yo…bueno es que no se, para empezar ¿Qué es ser modelo?-

-Vaya lo dices y no sabes que es-

-Lo vi en una revista, ¿cómo sabría que era algo malo?-

-Bueno chico pues no sé cómo saldrás de esta-

-¡Ya se Plagg! Deseo ser un modelo profesional-

-¡Hecho!- vi el destello y de pronto seguíamos en el mismo lugar

-¿Qué fallo?- le pregunte a Plagg

-Nada niño, ya está hecho-

Sentí como vibraba algo en mi bolsillo y sacaba un teléfono muy refinado

-Tienes un mensaje- dijo Plagg mientras veía la pantalla- Adelante lee lo que dice-

-Yo no sé cómo hacerle-

-Niño envejeceré por tu culpa- Plagg tomo mi teléfono y paso sobre el su mano- Es tu asistente Nathalie, tienes sesión de modelaje a las 5 pm-

-¿Quién es Nathalie?-

-Tú nueva asistente…niño, pediste ser un modelo profesional, los modelos profesionales tienen la vida resuelta-

Por mis garras, ¿en que me he metido?…

 **Holaaaa! Yei! Ya es 2018! Les deseo de todo corazón que todo lo que se propongan se realice, que no les falte salud en sus hogares** **, les mando un enorme abrazo! Y gracias enormes por responder a este fic :3 esta vez les hice un cap un poco más largo, como regalo de año nuevo de mi parte para ustedes :D**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ***Paii (y apenas comienza lo bueno! Espero te guste este cap! :D)**

 ***Tsuki-No-Haruka**

 ***** **Princess Viris Potter (sin lectoras como tú, no sería nada este fic :3)**

 ***Reika kagene ( Mil gracias :3 espero no defraudarte!)**

 ***Guest ( espero te guste como va yendo la historia!)**

 ***Sonrais777 (Espero este te mega encante! O quizás lo que viene! :D)**

 ***ElbaKheel ( Holaaa! Espero estés muy bien!)**

 ***FallingRosePetal**

 ***Karen Agreste ( Owww tu eres aún más mega genial!)**

 ***Danlamb**

 ***Digiacrb**

 ***MimichanMC (es que ya sabes tiene que usar sabiamente sus deseos)**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**

 **PD. Estoy pensando seriamente en darles regalitos porque son tan lindos conmigo :3 déjenme un review con ideas de que darles :D**


	4. Así nace un superhéroe…

**Adrien POV**

No es posible que vaya a hacer esto…

-Sonríe a la cámara querido- Dijo la camarógrafa Karen, la cual estaba mascando chicle mientras me tomaba la foto

Intente sonreír

-Eso es ahí tenemos una sonrisa de chico guapo- me guiño el ojo- Ahora quiero ver tu pose de chico malo-

Y sentí como salían mis poses sin forzarlo…vaya el deseo fue completo

-Eso es- aplaudía Karen muy entretenida- Ahora déjame ver a un chico seductor- Eso es- se escuchaban diferentes clics de su cámara mientras se movía por todo el set- Creo que con eso es suficiente, ve y toma un descanso- se marchó dejándome ahí con las luces del set

-Bueno no fue tan malo- dijo Plagg en cuanto estuvimos en mi camerino- Al menos tienes camembert en el camerino- fue directo al pedazo de queso apestoso, que estaba en el frigobar-Pareciera…que naciste para eso-

-Bueno el deseo hizo su cometido…realmente soy un modelo profesional, al menos ya camino sin tropezarme- me vi en el espejo- Estoy cansado- suspire

Escuche que tocaban la puerta

-Escóndete Plagg- fue directo a mi chamarra que estaba colgada en un perchero

-Adrien, me informa Karen que ya tomo las suficientes fotos y podemos retirarnos- Era Nathalie, mi nueva asistente

-En un momento salgo Nathalie-

-Está bien joven Agreste, aquí espero-

Tome mis cosas y salí para encontrarla afuera con su tableta donde organiza todo

-El auto está afuera esperándonos- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado

-El día de mañana tiene una sesión fotográfica para un anuncio de perfumes, también quieren saber si aceptaría modelar trajes para caballero…- decidí ignorarle

-Si está bien Nathalie, lo dejo en tus manos-

-Toma- me extendió un plástico azul- Esta es tu tarjeta, qué depositaran tus ganancias-

-Ah bueno…gracias Nathalie- la tome y guarde en mi chamarra

El camino a la casa fue algo silencioso…por cierto, ya no tenía que caminar, ahora mi chofer se ofrecía a llevarme a todas partes.

-Le diré a tu chef personal, que te prepare algo de cenar- dijo una vez que estuve en mi habitación

-¿Chef personal?- la mire extrañado

-Sí, tu padre me hablo y dijo que contratara un buen chef, sobretodo que cocinara con camembert-

-Aaah si mi padre…gracias Nathalie- Plagg me las pagaría

-Si no se te ofrece algo más me retiro-

-Gracias Nathalie-

-De nada joven Agreste, permiso- y cerró la puerta

-¡Plagg!-

-¿Me llamabas?- salió de mi chamarra

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Vaya chico, íbamos a morir de hambre si no contratabas a alguien aparte con tu sueldo, puedes darte muchos lujos… ¡Eres modelo profesional!- suspire derrotado, quizá tenía razón…ni un sándwich sabía hacer.

-No lo hagas de nuevo, pueden descubrirnos-

-Está bien, está bien pero, algo me dice que tu chef está por terminar de hacer la cena…diría que te dieras un buen baño-

-Aun no me acostumbro Plagg, el agua me da miedo-

-¡Ten miedo cuando este ahogándote!, esas gotas no hacen nada-

-Todo sea por Marinette-

Después de pasar el tormento de bañarme, escuche a Plagg gritando desde el pasillo, que bajara al comedor, así que me cambie y baje para encontrar en la mesa varios platillos, que se veían apetitosos.

-¡Genial Plagg!- me acerque para probar una especie de pastel de carne- Esto esta delicioso-

-Calla y disfruta- dijo Plagg mientras engullía un enorme pedazo de Camembert

Después de habernos saciado, solo logramos llegar a mi cuarto para dormir.

 _Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Paris…_

 **Marinette POV**

-Tikki no sé qué está pasándome, te juro que él me hace sentirme tonta- suspire mientras me recostaba en la cama

-No eres tonta Marinette, es solo que quizá estas emociones son nuevas para ti-

-Pero con Nathaniel…con él era algo bonito, podíamos estar hablando de miles de cosas y ser nosotros…quizá estoy buscando un escape con Adrien-

-No lo veo así Marinette, porque hasta eso afrontaste maduramente la situación, con Nathaniel-

-Pero…es que Tikki, ¿de verdad fue amor lo que sentí por él?-

-Solo tu corazón sabe cuánto dio por él, pero te apuesto que era una clase distinta de amor a la que estas sintiendo ahora-

Empezó a sonar mi celular y vi que era Alya

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Tengo información ultra importante!-

-¿Sobre qué Alya?-

-Adrieeeen- canto su nombre

-¡Dime!- sentí una urgencia de saber de él…

-Hasta mañana, porque tengo la evidencia en físico, duerme bien pequeña Marinette- y colgó dejándome con ansias de saber sobre Adrien

-Adrien… ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi vida?-

 _Estaba haciendo mi tarea como siempre y Tikki estaba volando a mí alrededor_

 _-Mira Marinette, es Agreste- voltee a la ventana, ahí estaba mi gato, salte a abrazarlo y en cuanto dábamos una vuelta…_

 _-¿Adrien?... ¿Que…que haces aquí?- me tenía ahora entre sus brazos_

 _-Siempre he estado aquí, pero nunca me notaste-_

 _-Tu...tu ¿Cómo?-_

 _-Eres tan especial- tomo un mechón de mi cabello-Deseaba, decirte esto desde que te conocí-_

 _-¿Y…que es?-_

 _-Te amo Marinette…yo te…-se tornaba oscuro y volvía Agreste- Te amo Marinette-_

 _-¿Qué Agreste? ¿Tu?...no…no...no-_

-¡NO! ¡NO!- Desperté

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Tikki mientras enfocaba mis ojos a la escasa luz

-Si…yo solo…un mal mal sueño- volví a recostarme y mire el despertador, me había despertado hora y media antes de la hora de escuela- Supongo que no volveré a dormir…- suspire derrotada

Hice de desayunar antes de que mis padres despertaran, me hice mi almuerzo y antes de que despertaran, salí de casa para ir caminando tranquilamente a la escuela.

-Sea lo que sea que soñaras Marinette, al menos ve el lado positivo, que hizo que te levantaras temprano- dijo Tikki desde mi bolsa

-Tienes razón, y la ciudad a esta hora se ve tan tranquila- no se escuchaba tanto ruido, no había mucha gente y eso era genial…me hacía pensar tranquilamente

Llegue a la escuela y estaba el patio vacío…

-Vaya silencio- me senté cerca de las escaleras y saque uno de mis cuadernos para hacer bocetos, esta vez para el vestido de dama de honor de Alya…

Un corte imperio le quedaría a Alya con algunos bordados que desciendan por la espalda…

-Dibujas muy bien- Voltee a las escaleras y vi a Adrien recargado en estas-Oh disculpa, si te asuste- poso su mano en la nuca…

-Yo gra…gracias…yo he dibujo…si dibujo…tu estas bien…digo este…hola Adrien- sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas

-Hola Marinette, ¿Cómo estas hoy?- sonrió

-Yo…bien ¿y tú?-

-Bien ahora que te veo- ¿Qué me ve? ¿En serio dijo eso?

-Yo…yo…este…-mire al patio y vi a Alya- ¡Alya!- grite y ella se acerco

-¡Hola chicos!- la mire nerviosa- Oh cierto Marinette ibas a enseñarme… el boceto del vestido de dama de honor, bueno discúlpanos- me jalo hacia el otro lado del patio- ¡Rayos, amiga! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Yo…yo me puse muy nerviosa-

-Si me di cuenta, en fin- busco algo en su bolsa y saco una revista- La vi el día de ayer en una tienda…apenas las estaban colocando para venderlas hoy-

-¡Wow! ¡Alya, eres grandiosa!- la abrace y vi la revista, en la cual aparecía Adrien con un gesto despreocupado, su título era "La nueva sensación del modelaje"

En el salón intente hojear un poco la revista pero parecía que era un modelo extranjero, que llego a aquí a hacerse aún más famoso, su color favorito el azul, le gustan los gatos, sus padres extranjeros…tenia escasa información, en una línea decía que le gustaba que la gente supiera poco de su vida…vaya…así como sabría si tiene novia…momento ¿Dije novia?

-No te pongas nerviosa Marinette, es solo una revista- Dijo Alya y escuche que tocaron para ir al descanso

-Marinette yo…-Era Adrien-Quería saber si tu…-Escuchamos gritos en el patio de la escuela y supe inmediatamente que Ladybug tenía que entrar en escena

-Debes…-lo mire- Perdón…debemos ocultarnos, nos podría pasar algo si salimos- mire a Alya quien asintió-Yo…yo iré al baño…porque me parece mejor opción-Salí casi corriendo mientras trataba de encontrar a la persona akumatizada…lo vi al fondo del patio atrapando en una especie de chicle a varios alumnos, ingrese rápido al baño…

-¡Tikki motas!-

 **Adrien POV**

-Adrien no deberías salir tras Marinette- grito a mis espaldas Alya

Sabía que ella se transformaría en Ladybug, pero tenía que ver, que estuviera bien…

Me agache por el pasillo y me oculte lo más que pude, la vi entrar en acción, era una batalla reñida, todo lo que lanzaba esa cosa, se volvía pegajosa.

-Me darás tus miraculous, Ladybug y así nadie jamás volverá a reírse de mi forma de mascar chicle- rio tenebrosamente el chico akumatizado

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya- rodo a un lado

-Marinette ¡Ayúdame! Este chicle está jalando mi cabello-grito desde alguna especie de masa, Chloé, Ladybug intento ayudarla, pero su mano quedo atrapada

-¡Este será tu fin! Ladybug- le lanzo una bola de chicle y su pie quedo atorado, no podía despegarse…diablos, ella estaba en problemas…

-Plagg…deseo ser un superhéroe como Ladybug para ayudarla-

El destello nos envolvió

-Ahora di, Plagg las garras- dijo Plagg

-¡Plagg las garras!-

 **Holaaaaaa!, volví jaja no soy tan mala con ustedes, que son un amor!, y les adelante su Reyes ( En algunos países de Latinoamérica, celebran la llegada de los Reyes Magos) espero les guste mucho! Como a mí! El haber escrito este capítulo! Todo se pone tan emocionante!**

 **Mil mil gracias a :**

 ***Paii**

 ***Guest**

 ***Sonrais777**

 ***Karen Agreste ( Please! Mándame una referencia de cómo eres para incluirte, bien jeje)**

 ***Princess Viris Potter**

 ***ElbaKheel**

 **PD: personas adorables, si quieren aparecer en el fic, mándenme un Review con una especificación de como son y ya veré como las agrego ;) , les mando un enorme abrazo! :D**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	5. ¿Podría ser?

**¿Podría ser?**

 **Adrien POV**

-¡Plagg las garras!- dije y vi como Plagg era absorbido por un anillo que ahora portaba en la mano, sentí la transformación y al terminar vi mi traje, era negro, ajustado, parecía un gato…

-¡Ahora ve niño! ¿Qué esperas?- dijo Plagg desde alguna parte

-Con todo gusto- me troné los dedos, empecé a brincar hasta llegar al patio, justo a tiempo-Hey plastilina, ¿acaso los niños se cansaron de ti?- me reí

-¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué me interrumpes?!- grito lanzándome una bola de chicle, que logre esquivar a tiempo

-Yo…yo…- ¡Rayos piensa algo Adrien!, me regañe- Soy Chat Noir y vengo a salvar a my lady- vi a lo lejos un extintor…si eso serviría, mientras la masa de chicle me lanzaba bolas de ella misma, las esquive con gran destreza para llegar al extintor- ¡Bingo!- me acerque a Ladybug quien veía la escena algo impresionada.

-Cierra los ojos- ella lo hizo y rocié el extintor en ella, haciendo que ese chicle se endureciera y ella saliera-

-¿Quién eres tú?- sus ojos azules estaban a la expectativa

-Soy Chat Noir, tu nuevo compañero de pelea- le guiñe el ojo- ¡Cuidado!- la empuje

-Bueno, pues un gusto Chat Noir, acabemos con esto-

Ladybug saco su lucky charm y empecé a distraer a la bola de chicle mientras ella pensaba.

Al final logramos capturar el Akuma y liberar a la persona de esta misma, resulto que era un chico al cual Chloé le hizo burla por gustarle hacer bombas de chicle.

-Gracias por salvarme Chat Noir- dijo Ladybug

-No fue nada my lady, yo tenía que salvarte- tome su mano y la bese- Y te salvaría las veces que sean necesarias-

-Yo…-quito su mano- Te veo pronto Chat- y con ello se marchó de ahí…mí querida Marinette.

Después de pelear, suspendieron las clases y todos salimos rápido de la escuela…pero sabía que Marinette ya se había marchado.

Suspire derrotado

-Marinette, me estas matando- suspire

-Tranquilo, galán- dijo Plagg desde mi chamarra

Mande un mensaje a Nathalie para que vinieran a recogerme, así podría acabar antes mis labores de modelo.

El automóvil llego 10 minutos después y con ello nos dirigimos a un estudio fotográfico para una campaña de perfumes.

-Mon chaton- dijo una chica castaña, con gafas negras, que tenía su cabello peinado en algunas capas, vestía un pantalón ajustado y chamarra de cuero negra, que la hacía parecer una chica motociclista- ¡Gracias por aceptar ser la imagen de esta campaña- se acercó a darme un beso en cada mejilla.

-Gra…gracias- dije un poco nervioso

-Adelante, tu vestuario esta en tu camerino- señalo al extremo izquierdo

-Gracias señorita Viri-

-No es nada, mademoiselle- se alejó de nosotros

En cuanto entre a mi camerino, busque mi vestuario.

-Vaya…espero que con eso si logres conquistar a Marinette- dijo Plagg revoloteando por mi camerino

-Hace falta que haga más cosas para que ella se fije en mi- empecé a quitarme la ropa que traía para colocarme el vestuario.

-¡Encontré el queso!- voltee para verlo engullir un pedazo de queso Camembert

-Ni siquiera me escuchas Plagg-

-Claro que sí, niño, pero ¿no sería más fácil si solo la invitas a una cita?-

-¡Eso es!, es una maravillosa idea Plagg-

-Es más…yo me encargare de que esa sea la cita ¡Perfecta!-

-Te lo agradezco Plagg- le sonreí mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta- Espero no tardar- suspire y salí.

-Por suerte aun tienes tiempo libre Señorito Agreste, aunque alguien como tú debería realizar algún deporte, para mantener la imagen- dijo Nathalie mientras veía su agenda y caminábamos de regreso al set.

-Entonces busca algo en lo cual pueda ser mas ágil, confió en ti Nathalie, por cierto solo dime Adrien- le sonreí mientras me acercaba donde se encontraba Viri, la camarógrafa.

-No, no, no, el fondo tiene que ser como "mírenme este perfume es una estrella"… ¡No! Mejor aún…"soy igual de importante que la Torre Eiffel"- Viri les estaba explicando a sus ayudantes, volteo a verme- ¡Oh aquí estas, Mon chaton!- me tomo la mano para darme una vuelta- Muy bien ese vestuario estilo ochentero te queda de M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-A- Lanzo un beso al aire- Bien posiciónate ahí donde esta esa motocicleta-

Me encamine a donde estaba una motocicleta de utilería

-Bien, te explico nuestro perfume es una mezcla de cuero con toques de madera, entonces necesito que sientas que eres la persona más deseada…aunque si lo eres…pero ¡aún más!-

-Está bien- me posicione recargado a la motocicleta y cruce los brazos.

-Siento que le falta algo- me miro Viri a través de su cámara- Oh sí que tonta, lo olvidaba- se quitó sus gafas y se acercó a ponérmelas en el cabello, así logre notar que sus ojos eran de un café cálido- Bien, con eso bastara- se alejó y comenzó a tomar las fotografías, pidiendo cada cierto tiempo que me moviera o que actuara diferente, lo cual no me costaba trabajo, gracias al deseo…

Al terminar la sesión, regrese a casa, siguiendo la rutina, en cuanto termine de cenar, regrese a mi cuarto para caer totalmente rendido…era difícil ser un humano.

 _-Adrien, Adrien, cariño, es hora de despertar-Escuchaba una dulce voz que me llamaba_

 _-Mmm, mamá, necesito dormir otros 5 minutos- respondía mi voz algo aguda_

 _-Está bien pero, no tardes o vendrá por ti el monstruo de las cosquillas- respondió esa voz, mientras sentía que me acariciaban el cabello._

 _Al despertar, me encontraba en un cuarto azul, amplio, con demasiados juguetes, se abrió la puerta y entraba una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellos como el oro_

 _-Por fin despertaste- se acercaba y me cargaba- Mi pequeño Adrien- veía sus ojos de un verde similar…era el mismo verde de mis ojos…_

 _-¿Mamá?-_

-¡Mamá!- desperté en la oscuridad…solo era un sueño…pocas veces llegaba a soñar…como gato jamás recordé algún sueño y pensaba que solo los humanos lo hacían- Eso fue muy raro- voltee y vi a Plagg aun dormido.

-Delicioso…queso…Camembert- decía entre sueños

¿Quién sería mi madre?...no recuerdo como nací, tampoco recuerdo como fue todo antes de que Marinette me encontrara…intente recordar, pero nada…era inútil, era como si mi vida solo hubiera sido Marinette…

 **Marinette POV**

-¿Sabes que es extraño Tikki?- suspire derrotada al encontrar en internet poca información de Adrien

-¿Qué es extraño, Marinette?- contesto ella acercándose a mí

-Que no logro encontrar nada sobre, Adrien, es como si toda la información fuera privada y solo tiene fotos de sus recientes campañas-

-Quizá porque aquí en Francia apenas lo están conociendo-

-Tienes razón…aparte el viene del extranjero- suspire- Aun no logro encontrar la razón por la cual pienso en él…y hablando de mi mal de amores, vi a Nathaniel después de pelear-

-¿Y qué sucedió?-

-Él salió de la escuela con una chica…debo admitir que era una linda chica- recargue mi cabeza en el escritorio- ¿Sera que estaré condenada a vivir enamorándome y siendo el objeto al cual le rompen el corazón a cachitos?-

-No digas eso Marinette, a veces las cosas no se dan en el momento por alguna razón…puede ser que estés destinada a otra persona-

-No tiene caso, seguir pensado en este tema…un poco de aire fresco me vendrá de maravilla…¡Tikki motas!-

Me transforme y fui patrullando algunas calles, hasta llegar a la Torre Eiffel…pero esta no estaba vacía…estaba Chat Noir, sentado en el borde, mirando a la nada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte amablemente

-Si…yo solo…estaba tomando un poco de aire- suspiro y me senté a su lado

-¿Chat Noir, verdad?-

-Así es my lady-

-Quería agradecerte lo de esta tarde…si no hubieras llegado yo…-

-Lo se…sé que bajo esa mascara se esconde- hizo una pausa- una gran persona-

-Gra…gracias Chat- dije algo nerviosa

-My lady…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me miraron sus ojos verdes

-¡Claro dime!, te responderé si no se trata sobre saber mi identidad-lo vi medio sonreír, algo tenía ese gato tonto…

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido pérdida?-

-¿En qué aspecto?-

-Sentir que quizá lo que creías ser…realmente no eras…que quizá eres alguien diferente…-suspire un poco confundida por sus palabras- Perdona, creo que es una pregunta demasiado confusa no solo para mi- fingió sonreír

-No…no es eso…bueno quizá al principio de ser Ladybug…me sentía perdida, no sabía la razón por la cual me convertí en Ladybug…tampoco era valiente y sentía no encajar en este traje…pero una amiga constantemente me repite…que en esta vida las cosas suceden por algo- vi las estrellas- Todos tenemos un fin y cuando más perdidos nos sentimos, al reflexionar encontramos nuestro camino-

-Quizá un día encuentre mi camino- suspiro él

-Ya verás que si- le guiñe un ojo como el solía hacerlo

-My lady-

-¿Mande Chat?-

-Te puedo agradecer-

-¿Por qué?- respondí confundida

-Por aparecer en mi vida y darle sentido- pero…si solo llevábamos un día de conocernos…de pronto sentí que sus labios se impactaban con los míos, haciendo que surgiera un cosquilleo de estos…me separe inmediatamente.

-Yo…lo siento Chat…pero me gusta alguien más…o eso creo- lance mi yoyo para irme

Eso fue demasiado raro…toque mis labios…era como si en ese momento tuvieran pequeñas descargas…pero Chat Noir no era quien estaba metiéndose en mi mente…

-Quizá si me gusta Adrien-

 **Holaaaa! Perdonen la tardanza enorme :S pero pff entre el lunes a la universidad y es mi último año así que ando en una bonita carrera contra reloj jaja perooo adelante tareas y aquí ando! :D así que vengo a entregarles a Adrien en bandeja de oro, así como su cabello :3 recuerden que hoy domingo se estrena otro cap de la serie! xD yo estoy como de OMG ya quiero verlo!**

 **Espero entiendan jeje que quizá ya actualice cada fin de semana, puede ser que una que otra vez entre semana pero no prometo mucho, así que nos vamos a la segura xD con los fines de semana jeje.**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo! A…..**

 ***Princess Viri Potter (quien hizo su debut en este fic jeje, ¡aplausos!)**

 ***Cande**

 ***Sonrais777 ( Please mándame una descripción física, también puedes anexar el como eres y como te gusta vestir :D)**

 ***Karen Agreste ( Aunque te incluí en el cap pasado *Aplausos* jeje te volveré a incluir pero ya con tu descripción que mandaste :3)**

 ***** **MikaChoky ( ¡mil gracias! :3 ¡tus palabras me hicieron mi día!)**

 ***Princesssakura13 ( ¡Huy! ¡Quédate para que veas que bonito termina esta historia! :D)**

 ***SondoryStark**

 ***Lidith Weasley Ishida**

 **¡Les mando a todos un enorme abrazo! ¡Y mil gracias por su paciencia!**

 **PD: Aun está vigente el que los incluya en el fic, solo manden en su review una descripción de cómo son físicamente, si quieren también como les gusta vestir, ¡si quieren ser una persona akumatizada! Cuéntenme su nombre de villano muajaja.**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	6. No guardes lo que el corazón ya sabe

**No cuestiones, lo que el corazón ya sabe**

 **Marinette POV**

Sonó el despertador indicando un nuevo día

-¡Wow Marinette!, desde que apareció ese chico pareciera que es tu motivación para levantarte en las mañanas- dijo Tikki volando sobre mi cabeza

-No es por Adrien…últimamente sueño cosas extrañas- me incorpore y empecé a buscar mi ropa.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Son sobre Adrien pero es confuso ¿Sabes?...a la vez sueño con Agreste

-Quizá solo es el hecho de que Adrien te recuerda a Agreste y por eso los sueñas-

-Tienes razón Tikki- suspire mientras me adentraba a tomar un baño y seguir mi rutina…

-¡Hey chica!- voltee y vi a Alya quien subía las escaleras para entrar a la escuela

-Hola Alya- le sonreí y la abrace

-Últimamente estas en la luna y creo saber tu razón- me guiño el ojo y sentí calor en mis mejillas- Por cierto, a mi prima por fin le llegaron las invitaciones y me ha dado dos para ti-me extendió un sobre blanco con bordes dorados y lo tome.

-¿Por qué mandaría dos?- pregunte

-Está un poco loca…cree que porque se casa todos llegaran en pareja a su boda…es algo muy de cuentos de Disney-

-Por cierto, el día de hoy iré a comprar las telas, ¿Entonces el color de las damas de honor es palo de rosa?-

-Si ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo vistiendo algo rosa? Iugh-Hizo cara de asco- …en fin creo que si adoro a mi prima y ¿tú de qué color pretendes ir? Digo al menos una de las dos tiene la libertad-

-Aun no diseño mi vestido pero en cuanto tenga la muestra te lo enseñare-

Llegamos al salón

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo detrás de nosotras Adrien, voltee algo nerviosa-

-¡Hola Adrien!- saludo Alya y me dio un codazo

-Ho…hola Adrien- sonreí algo tímido

-Hola Marinette…hoy vi algo cuando venía hacia la escuela-

-¿En serio y que era Adrien?- pregunto Alya al ver que seguía estática

-Esto- saco una rosa roja de su mochila, la cual estaba en un bonito papel transparente- Me recordó a ti- me la extendió y sentí como se ponían mis mejillas aún más calientes

-Gracias Adrien- me codeo Alya

-Gra...gracias- la tome

-Me recordó a...ti- me sonrió

-Buenos días chicos, tomen sus asientos- dijo al entrar la señorita Bustier

Alya y yo caminamos a nuestros lugares

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué fue eso?- siseo Alya

-No lo sé, estoy igual de sorprendida que tu- le respondí

-Intuyo que Adrien quiere algo más que una amistad-

Me quede callada pensando…es imposible aparte él lo hizo de amigos…seguramente

En el receso trate de huir de él…por alguna extraña razón no quería enfrentarlo aun.

 **Adrien POV**

-No la entiendo Plagg…me dijiste que era una buena idea- le recrimine en el baño

-Seguramente esta confundida, así son los humanos- contesto el aludido

-Espero que se decida por mí- suspire

-Lo hará solo espera… ¿por cierto trajiste mi queso?-

-Si Plagg, está en mi mochila- se metió en ella

.

.

.

.

A la salida quería ver a Marinette, pero Nathalie llego puntual como siempre y me dijo que tendríamos una sesión por lo cual no pude quedarme hasta que saliera el ultimo alumno

-Sera otro día Marinette-

Tendría de nuevo una entrevista para una revista, esa tarde.

-Ma garςon- reconocí la voz de la fotógrafa, era la misma de la primera sesión

-¿Karen?- asintió la aludida, vi que se había cortado el cabello negro, la chica morena.

-Oui, esa soy yo- me guiño el ojo y siguió con sus actividades

Me dirigí al camerino, esta vez querían fotografiarme con un traje negro, algo más formal.

Ingrese al estudio

-No querida, lo de hoy son las pelirrojas, no castañas- se escuchaba al fondo como estaba una modelo de cabello castaño y un vestido negro ajustado, la chica tomo una especie de báculo.

-¡Ustedes me contrataron para esta campaña! ¡Son tan poco profesionales citándome y cambiándome a último minuto!- salió llorando

-Mon ami, de este lado por favor- grito Karen desde alguna parte del set

Me quede viendo el lugar por donde se había ido aquella modelo

-Voy- dije y empecé a caminar directo a los reflectores, cuando escuche gritos fuera del set

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Karen

Se abrieron las puertas del set y entro una chica flotando con un báculo

-Soy Silence y vengo a callar a todos que interfirieron en que yo modelara- rio maléficamente

No puede ser… empecé a correr al camerino mientras escuchaba todo el bullicio detrás de mi

De pronto vi que Ladybug se paraba frente a mí

-No te preocupes Adrien, debes esconderte, yo me encargare de ella-

-Gracias Ladybug- necesitaba apurarme

Abrí el camerino

-Plagg las garras-

.

.

.

Al llegar vi como varias personas corrían pero ya no gritaban y Ladybug estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que los rayos que lanzaba con su báculo, Silence, le tocaran.

Me acerque

-¿Y bien, cual es el plan?- le pregunte a Ladybug

-Gracias por llegar gatito…cuidado- me empujo

-Debemos acabar con esto- Asentí

-Denme sus miraculous Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Silence mientras nos arrojaba múltiples rayos

-Chat Noir, necesito que la entretengas-

-Sera un placer my lady- le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí cerca de Silence para distraerla- ¡Hey muñequita! Es de mala educación callar a la gente-

-¡Pronto tú también serás silenciado Chat Noir!- disparo contra mí y yo trate de esquivar sus ataques

-Lucky Charm- escuche a lo lejos y supe que era la señal

-Chat, necesito que lance su ataque contra mí-

-Es una idea extrema, pero con gusto my lady- empecé a dirigirme hacia ella

Vi de reojo como Silence mandaba un rayo hacia nosotros y Ladybug se cubría con un espejo grande, haciendo que el rayo se regresara, callando a Silence; Ladybug fue sobre ella para romper el báculo, salió el akuma y lo purifico, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Se acercó a mí

-Gracias por eso…somos un gran equipo- me sonrió y levanto su puño…hice lo mismo haciendo que chocaran.

-¡Lo logramos!-Sus aretes sonaron mostrando que se acabaría su transformación

-Debo irme-

-Espera- le tome el brazo y por un momento vi un ligero brillo en sus ojos- Yo…-

-Te veo pronto Chat- se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se alejó de ahí.

Regrese a mi camerino y quite mi transformación.

Al regresar al estudio, me entere que la chica akumatizada se llama Montserrat y la dejaron posar, junto con la otra modelo.

-Ese es un gran avance, niño- dijo Plagg mientras salía a mi cuarto y buscaba su adorado queso - Si no la conquistas siendo Adrien, seguro siendo Chat Noir… por cierto tengo que contarte algunas cosas sobre su forma de superhéroe…-

 **Marinette POV**

-Tikki, cada día estoy más enredada- tome mi cabello

-Marinette, ¿te sientes mejor para empezar una relación?- me pregunto mientras comía una galleta

-Ahh Tikki, es que siento como si mi corazón latiera por primera vez cuando veo a Adrien...quería a Nathaniel pero sé que él ahora es feliz… y yo bueno…sé que lo de Adrien es imposible…y sé que Chat Noir, solo se sentiría solo y por eso lo hizo-

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, tú sabes la respuesta pero siento que le das muchas vueltas a la situación-

-Se veía muy guapo hoy con su traje- suspire- creo que tomare un poco de aire para inspirarme y crear el diseño de mi vestido-

-Tienes que acabar el vestido de Alya y tu vestido y te queda menos de un mes-

-Lo se Tikki y con lo de hoy, las telas se arruinaron, tendré que regresar por tela y si para mañana logro crear algo comprare tela para mi vestido también-

-¡Es una excelente idea, Marinette!-

Salí a mi pequeña azotea y me senté viendo la luz de la luna y las estrellas…

-La bella y romántica Paris de noche- di un brinco en mi lugar y voltee para ver a Chat Noir- Lamento si te asuste- bajo al barandal más cercano.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Chat Noir?-

-Paseaba por esta bella ciudad y vi una bella dama, admirando la ciudad que protegemos…digo que protegemos Ladybug y yo, claro-

-Qué cosas dices Chat- reí un poco

-Es la verdad, princesa- me guiño un ojo- ¿Y qué hacías antes de que este gato te interrumpiera?-

-Bueno yo…solo hacia bocetos o eso intentaba, en casi un mes tendré un evento y necesito diseñar algo para llevar, pero últimamente mi mente esta tan dispersa que no logro encontrar inspiración- suspire resignada

-Eres muy buena diseñando-me dijo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ahm… ¿sexto sentido felino?- me sonrió y yo reí

-¿Chat puedo preguntarte algo?

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea princesa-

-¿Tú quieres a Ladybug?-

-Es complicado…ella es una persona demasiado importante en mi vida, llego cuando me sentía solo y sin sentido…a veces me siento perdido pero me acuerdo de ella y es como si todo tuviera coherencia… es una pieza fundamental en mi rompecabezas-

-Pero si tienes poco tiempo de conocerla- le recrimine

-Lo se… pero a veces falta que llegue una persona, desordene y ordene tu mundo para saber qué era lo que hacía falta, lo que no encontrabas en ninguna otra persona, porque algo le hace demasiado especial, quizá no comprendas pero te digo esto de la forma más sincera- suspiro

-Te creo Chat…se lo que es tener un corazón indeciso- me miro extrañado

-Sé que a veces debemos actuar con más mente que corazón…pero en cuestiones de amor, a veces es mejor escuchar quien causa el latido más fuerte en nosotros- empezó a sonar su anillo y pronto cambiaria a su forma civil.

-Tu anillo Chat- le dije porque parecía no querer irse

-Sí, yo…bueno que tenga una linda noche princesa- tomo mi mano para besarla

Me quede un momento viendo como desaparecía en la noche Chat Noir…

Y por fin llego la inspiración…

 **Holaaaa criaturitas! xD jeje holiii bueno, tal y como prometi! Aquí está un nuevo cap, demasiado romántico :3 pero bueno es que esa pareja es taaan hermosa, espero les gustara :D**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente que alegraran mi semana con sus reviews :3**

 **Más agradecimientos a:**

 ***** **lapislazuli783** **( Que se siente posar al lado de nuestro galán? :D )**

 ***Karen Agreste (Ahora si apareciste ¡tal cual eres! :D mil gracias por seguir aquí)**

 ***** **sonrais777** **( Mándame tu descripción, por fi! :D)**

 ***** **Princess Viris Potter** **( Buajaja no sabes lo que le espera a nuestro lindo felino)**

 ***Aidee Blackburn**

 ***Luna Weasley Black**

 ***Linithamonre77**

 **PD: Aun pueden aparecer en la historia: D manden una descripción de cómo son físicamente, su forma de ser y si quieren ser algún villano.**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	7. Cuando creemos tener todo

**Cuando creemos tener todo**

 **Adrien POV**

-¿Crees que fuera algo atrevido, Plagg?- le dije en cuanto quite la transformación

-Puede ser niño, pero solo tienes menos de un mes y cualquier estrategia supongo estaría bien- corrió a comer su queso

-¿Tardara mucho en darse cuenta de mí?- me recosté en la cama

-Quizá ya lo sabe niño- dijo mientras masticaba- solo que es una mujer de sentimientos difíciles-

-La culpa es de Nathaniel…el rompió su corazón- suspire- Ni siquiera merecía el amor que ella le dio-

-Pero eras un gato, no podías hacer nada-

-Lo se Plagg, si no hubiera sido tanto tiempo un gato, ella se hubiera enamorado de mí y no de esa zanahoria- bufe

Realice mi rutina humana para antes de acostarme y me rendí ante el sueño…

 _Me encontraba en Paris cerca de la torre Eiffel, el cielo se mostraba gris y parecía que una tormenta caería sobre la ciudad…de pronto escuche detonaciones cerca voltee para buscar el origen, era un villano...necesito transformarme, corrí a esconderme..._

 _-Plagg las garras- no me transforme y vi mi mano…no tenía anillo y esta era pequeña, mire el cielo y de nuevo me encontraba al pie de la torre Eiffel._

 _-Adrien, escúchame bien, tu padre y yo te amamos- dijo una mujer con un antifaz verde y un traje similar a un pavo real- siempre estaremos en tu corazón...-me beso y de pronto un rayo nos ilumino…todo se volvió oscuro._

Me desperté, otra vez…esa voz… me toque la cabeza y sentí como punzaba, me volví a recostar

-¿Quién soy yo?- me percate de la claridad del cielo en mi ventana y escuche de pronto la alarma

Tendría que dejar mis pensamientos para otra ocasión.

Tome un baño, esta vez sin objeción alguna, me vestí y cepille mis dientes; baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Adrien, te inscribí a clases de esgrima, seguro le encontraras un agrado, hoy no tienes sesiones, pero tus clases son después de la escuela-

-Está bien Nathalie- te veré después de clases, tome mi mochila para salir de casa.

-¿Y bien chico? Esta vez ¿cuál es tu plan?- dijo Plagg desde mi chamarra, mientras bajábamos del auto

-No existe plan el día de hoy Plagg…solo intentare ser agradable con ella- sonreí optimista

Entre a la escuela y me di cuenta de que Marinette, de nuevo estaba en la banca cerca de las escaleras, esta vez no la sorprendería.

-Buenos días Marinette- le sonreí

-Bue…buenos días Adrien- me sonrió algo tímida y vi que en sus manos traía su cuaderno de bocetos, estaba trabajando en un vestido rojo

-¿Puedo verlo?- señale su cuaderno

-Cla…claro…yo…-me extendió su cuaderno mientras agachaba su mirada

Era un vestido rojo muy bonito, me senté a su lado

-Me agrada tu diseño…pero se vería más bonito si le pusieras algo de negro-

-¿Negro?- pregunto y asentí, me extendió un color negro, lo tome.

-Bueno le pondría una cinta en la cintura, también unos cuantos puntos en la parte baja- termine mis dibujos y le extendí el cuaderno y vi como examinaba mi obra de arte.

-Te quedo bonito- dijo como un susurro

-¿Sabes cómo se vería más bonita la modelo con ese vestido?- me levante para susurrar en su oído- Con el cabello suelto- me aleje para ver cómo estaba sonrojada- Te veo en el salón de clases-

Camine al salón sintiendo que quizá ese comentario resultara fuera de lugar, llegue y tome asiento al lado de mi amigo Nino.

Estaban unos cuantos estudiantes entre ellos el cabellos de tomate, quien hablaba por su celular con alguien…probablemente con la persona por la que se atrevió a cambiar a Marinette, sentí como me hervía la sangre, un día de estos me las pagaría.

-Buenos días- entro la señorita Bustier y detrás de ella Marinette con Alya, corrieron a su lugar.

La clase paso lenta, me pareció una eternidad, al salir de clases quería hablar con Marinette pero ella parecía evitarme.

Me dirigí al casillero para cambiar mi ropa por la del uniforme de esgrima, suspire.

-Creo que todo lo que hago o digo la aleja Plagg- cerré con fuerza el casillero

-Tiene que existir alguna forma, galán- dijo Plagg saliendo de mi mochila con un pedazo de Camembert.

-Quiero creer que si-

Durante las clases de esgrima, resulte mejor de lo que creía, por lo cual el profesor me puso en clases avanzadas.

-Chicos nos vemos mañana- se despidió el profesor y me encamine a mi casillero a cambiarme.

Recibí un mensaje de Nathalie diciendo que la limosina estaba atascada en el tráfico, respondí que no había problema, si regresaba caminando.

Salí de la escuela y camine por las calles de la ciudad, pase a unas calles de la Torre Eiffel y recordé mi sueño…

¿Por qué soñaba con esa voz? Me daba cierta calidez recordar esa voz…

Sentí como tropezaba con alguien

-Lo siento…perdón- vi a la persona que había tirado al suelo, debido a mis descuidos, traía unas bolsas y de ellas salieron telas que la taparon.

-Perdona yo, estaba distraído-

-Discúlpame a mi estaba viendo una nota- le ayude a quitarse las telas y vi esos inconfundibles ojos azules

-Marinette, perdona yo-

-No…no es…problema Adrien yo…yo- empezó a recoger sus telas y le ayude a levantarse.

-Fue mi culpa, perdona estaba demasiado distraído, ¿se rompió algo?- pregunte señalando sus bolsas

-No, no, no, yo solo…solo…tu…eran…lindo…perdón lindas telas- agacho su mirada, seguro estaba incomoda por lo de hoy.

-No quería molestarte, de verdad…sobre lo de hoy- me miro y abrió sus ojos

-No…no, no te preocupes- medio sonrió

-¿Te parece si te lo compenso?-

-No, Adrien yo…- se sonrojo

-Tomare eso como un si- tome sus bolsas para llevarlas y empezamos a caminar por esas calles de Paris.

Llegamos a un puente donde estaba un heladero.

-Oh la la, l'amour est dans l'air, acerquense mis amigos tengo algo para ustedes- por alguna razón me dio confianza e hice que Marinette se acercara conmigo.

El heladero nos dio un helado

-Esto mis amigos…es verdadero amor por las calles de Paris- nos sonrió

-¿Cuánto le debo?- pregunte

-Oh no no no, es un regalo de cupido para ustedes-

Marinette tosió

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, sí, yo- tome un poco de helado con la cucharilla y se lo acerque, su cara se tornó tan roja y tímidamente tomo el helado de esta.

Cuando nos alejamos de ahí, nos acercamos a una banca para comer nuestro helado obsequio de una buena persona.

-Gracias- me dijo algo tímida Marinette

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Marinette…este día te cause muchos problemas-

-No…no digas eso- me miro- creo que es mi culpa por no saber expresarme- volvió a bajar su mirada

-Me la pase genial esta tarde- sonreí más para mí que para ella…volvía a tomar terreno en este asunto.

Empezó a vibrar mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi que tenía unas 20 llamadas perdidas de Nathalie, volvió a vibrar y Marinette escucho.

-Deberías contestar…si no yo…seria quien ahora te metería en problemas-asentí y conteste

-Perdona Nathalie, no escuche el celular-

 _-Joven Adrien, llevamos rato buscándolo por las calles de Paris, ¿podría decirnos su ubicación para acudir por usted?-_

No quería que ese momento terminara

-El parque se encuentra a tres cuadras de la Torre Eiffel- dijo Marinette, quien había escuchado a Nathalie, la mire un poco decepcionado…quería seguir con ella

-Yo…Nathalie el parque se encuentra a tres cuadras de la Torre Eiffel- suspire resignado

Minutos después estaba Nathalie cruzando el parque

-Joven Adrien, señorita- saludo ella

-Nathalie ¿podríamos llevar a Marinette a su casa?-

-Sería un placer para nosotros joven Adrien-

Tome sus bolsas de Marinette y nos encaminamos al auto, en cuanto la dejamos sentí como si de nuevo en mi corazón se sintiera un hueco…como si algo dentro de mi estuviera incompleto.

 **Holaaaa! Una enorme enorme disculpa, pero mi computadora murió alrededor de unas dos semanas o más supongo xD, pero fue un horrible lio porque no podían arreglarla sin borrar mis documentos y pues mi alma caía al piso con esta noticia, entonces me recomendaron después de tanto buscar, a alguien que me iba a arreglar la computadora pero mantendría mis archivos y pues aquí estoy publicándoles lo prometido desde hace bastante, gracias por seguir aquí criaturitas!**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ***Sonrais777**

 ***Karen Agreste**

 ***Tsukiiiii**

 ***Litmus-girl**

 *** 17041**

 **Les mando un enorme, enorme abrazo!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**

 **Pd: Por cierto, estoy pensando hacer una nueva historia con los personajes de Miraculous, al estilo Moulin Rouge, díganme que tan descabellada suena la idea xD jaja y si leerían algo así jaja, les mando muchos abrazos!**


	8. Lo que mereces en mi corazón

**Lo que mereces en mi corazón**

 **Marinette POV**

-Tikki fue tan bonito, me sentía como…vaya no se cómo- gire en mi silla

-Marinette, eso es amor- alego Tikki

-No sé, Tikki supongo solo es admiración…aparte, no se creo que es extraño… digo a veces dicen que el destino te pone a personas en tu camino…pero no se todo esto creo que empieza a parecer una ilusión- suspire

-No digas eso Marinette, después de lo de Nathaniel, mereces ser feliz-

-A veces le extraño…a pesar de que no nos complementábamos tanto, siento que teníamos cierta complicidad-

-Si, pero si no terminas por aceptar que eso termino, no podrás seguir Marinette-

-Es tan extraño como nos llega a gustar alguien-

-Marinette, por cierto ¿Ya empezaras el vestido de Alya?-

\- ¡Si! Ahora si comenzare- le sonreí y empecé a distraerme para hacer a un lado la imagen de Adrien

Al terminar la primera parte del vestido, decidí salir a patrullar

-Veo que no era el único vigilando las calles de Paris- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

-Chat- dije al verlo

-Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos-

-Oh no te preocupes no es nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Bueno, no es algo que deba contarte, Chat o pondría en desventaja mi identidad-

-Espero que lo que tengas en mente no te atormente mucho…no me gusta verte tan preocupada-

Me senté y el hizo lo mismo a mi lado

-¡Oh por cierto!- dijo Chat, y voltee a verlo, saco una hermosa rosa pintada de azul- Esto me recuerda a tus bellos ojos-me la tendió y sentí un sonrojo, cuando la tome

-Gra…Gracias- la acerque para olerla…tenía un bonito aroma

-Es por…por lo de la otra noche-

-Lo hice porque, algo me dice que harías lo mismo por mi- _o hasta más cosas_

-Supones cosas correctas-

Ambos nos miramos y después desviamos la mirada

-Ladybug…¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Cómo puedes conquistar a alguien?-

-¿Te interesa alguien-

-Si tu…tuu conoces como es eso- se rio y note que estaba nervioso de hablar de esto…bueno es un chico.

-Creo que las mujeres somos demasiado volubles, nos enamoran las cartas, los detalles grandes o pequeños, las flores…no se jaja creo que soy demasiado romántica, pero eso funciona la mayoría de las veces-

-Creo que te deberé otra rosa-

-No es necesario Chat- de pronto sentí su mano sobre la mía y quite esta inmediatamente- Yo...tengo que irme- lance mi yo-yo- espero te funcione Chat-

Me alejé sin mirar atrás y sentí el corazón martillándome a mil por hora.

Esa noche me costo conciliar el sueño, por lo cual al siguiente día no quería ni levantarme.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a Alya con Nino, últimamente ellos estaban demasiado juntos, de hecho, no me molestaba eso, me parecía algo curiosa la situación.

-Alya- saludé- Nino, buenos días- sonreí

-Buenos días Marinette- saludaron al unísono y al escucharse se rieron

-Eh…yo solo quería enseñarte algo, pero supongo que estas ocupada yo…me voy-

-Tranquila Marinette, no sucede nada- dijo mi amiga

-Si Marinette tranquila- respondió Nino

-Bueno…Alya llevo una parte de tu vestido solo quería mostrarte los avances- le mostré las fotos que había tomado con mi teléfono.

-¡Vaya amiga! Sabia que no me decepcionarías-

-¿A quién decepcionaría Marinette?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas y vi a Adrien

-A nadie, tranquilo viejo- respondió Nino- Solo veíamos las fotos del vestido que diseño Marinette para Alya…dentro de algunas semanas se casa su prima-

-Tiene razón mira- Alya le tendió mi celular y sentí nervios por saber su opinión

-¡Wow! Esto va increíble, eres muy hábil Marinette- algo dentro de mí se removía con sus palabras.

-Yo…yo …gracias Adrien-

-Por cierto Adrien, mi prima le dio dos invitaciones a Marinette, seguro ella no pensaba a quien invitar…pero Adrien, ¿Quisieras acompañar a mi amiga ese día? - fulmine a Alya con la mirada- Ella seguro estará muy sola y perdida porque no conoce a muchas personas de mi familia-

\- ¿No seria un inconveniente para ti Marinette?- me vieron sus ojos verde

-Yo…no…no, yo… si tú quieres-

-Entonces seré tu pareja ese día- me guiño un ojo

-Yo…creo que olvide algo en mi casillero, los veo en la boda…perdón en el salón-

Llegue a mi casillero con mi corazón a punto de salirse, en cuanto vi mi casillero note algo verde que sobresalía, lo abrí y note que era un sobre verde sin remitente, lo abrí.

 _Quizá pienses que soy cobarde al no poner mi nombre, pero temo por tu rechazo, te he visto ser desde la persona valiente hasta la niña mas sensible; soy malo escribiendo cosas, pero se que a veces es mejor el amor a la antigua..._

 _Te mando unos chocolates por que son igual de dulces que tú, espero los disfrutes con esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes._

Busque los chocolates, estaban en una caja dorada y se veían muy sofisticados.

¿Quién lo mandaría?

Llegue al salón y le conte a Alya lo que había pasado.

-Es mas que seguro que sea alguien de nuestra escuela, ¿Crees que Nathaniel quiera recuperarte? -

-No, no lo creo, conozco a Nathaniel y el no tiene esa letra-

-Entonces este trabajo es para tu amiga, que es mejor que el FBI- Me sonrió y yo reí

Sonó el timbre del descanso

-Marinette, dejaste tu teléfono hace rato- me tendió mi celular Adrien

-Gracias- Sonreí apenada

-A ti…por invitarme a esa boda- paso su mano por el cabello- Yo quería agradecerte por lo de ayer…aun me cuesta trabajo adaptarme a la ciudad asi que ¿Crees poder ser mi guía de turistas?-

-Yo…yo Adrien-

-Aquí estas- dijo Chloe mientras se colgaba de su cuello, sentí un poco de molestia-Te busque en el patio, pero no habías salido, te he traído algo para almorzar- me miro ella y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿No sabes que estas haciendo mal tercio?- ella me recrimino

Di la vuelta y aunque estaba molesta mejor me retire…

¡Ella es tan odiosa!

Suspire resignada, Adrien seguro querría estar con alguien como ella…que fuera tan perfecta y de buen estatus social.

Camine para encontrar a Alya y olvidar un poco la situación que acababa de pasar

Perdón que sea tan pequeño este cap, pero me andaba ganando el sueño jaja y no quería volver a dejarlos sin capitulo, espero que estén super super bien! :D y la pasaran bonito este día de san Valentín su servidora la paso genial :D ( jaja en casa, forever alone y comiendo frituras)

Gracias! Litmus- girl por darte una vuelta por estos rumbos :D jaja me gusto tu frase de a otro Plagg con ese queso xD jaja

Gracias a todos los que aun siguen activos por aquí! :D

¡Les mando un abrazote!

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**

Pd. Comenzare otro fic de Ladybug, ya tengo unas cuantas palabras jaja solo refinare algunos detalles, asi que espero se den una vuelta cuando lo suba 😉


	9. Un engaño

**Un engaño**

 **Marinette POV**

-Supongamos Tikki, que las cartas son de Adrien- dije mientras giraba la silla en mi cuarto

-Aja- respondió ella viéndome

-¿Por qué razón lo haría? Si el parece de las personas que lo tienen todo y pueden decir las cosas tal cual son-

-Supongo que es la forma de querer demostrarte que vale la pena- suspiré ante su comentario

-No lo sé, me parece que algo no concuerda del todo-

Vi el florero en la esquina del escritorio, tenía la flor que me regaló Chat Noir y la de Adrien.

-Últimamente ha estado un poco raro Chat-

-Él también es una persona y tiene sus problemas- dijo decidida Tikki

-Lo sé, pero es que a veces su melancolía me da como cierto... acercamiento con él...es como si lo sintiera vulnerable y quisiera ayudarle no solo como amiga, también como ...- corte la oración, no, no es posible que piense así de mi compañero de batallas

-Parece que desde que salió Nathaniel de tu vida, quisiste aferrarte a alguien más-

\- ¿Crees que eso sea, Tikki?-

-No lo sé Marinette, pero es una idea más-

Al día siguiente volví intentar atrapar a la persona que ponía cartas o detalles en mi casillero, los minutos pasaron y no note algo raro...

-Quizá me odia- Dijo Nathaniel acercándose a mi casillero...era él?, Me acerqué a enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Asi que eras tú? - le cuestione

\- ¿Yo...yo que? - abrió sus ojos y fue cuando note que traía un sobre en la mano.

\- ¿Tu dejaste esas cartas? -

\- ¿Cuáles car…? Ah te refieres a esto- me enseño su carta- Si, la iba a poner el día de hoy- se sonrojo

-Nathaniel, pero tú tienes novia…-

-No Marinette…me di cuenta que no podía vivir engañándome…pensé que quería a esa persona, pero creo que solo era algo efímero- me extendió el sobre- Toma, por el momento no puedo decir nada más…jamás he sido tan bueno hablando sobre mis sentimientos-

-Yo no…no sabría que decir…-

-No me digas nada ahora- tomo mi mano y le dio un tierno beso-Piensa en tus sentimientos y quizá encuentres algo-

Sonó la campana y se retiró de ahí.

Me quede en estática…jamás pensé que fuera el y eso me tomo por sorpresa

-Marinette…debes actuar- Tikki me saco de mi ensoñación y fue cuando escuche gritos en el patio.

-Tikki motas-

 **Adrien POV**

-Vaya eres muy escurridizo- esta vez era un chico que se había convertido en una especie de agua-Pero soy un gato al que le gusta bañarse- le intente dar un golpe con mi bastón pero este solo dividía el agua-Ladybug…¿Dónde estás?- en eso vi como un yoyo pasaba al lado de mi e intentaba sujetar el agua- Es inútil Ladybug, ya lo intente-

-Luckycharm- dijo y salió una especie de hielera

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- pregunte acercándome y sentía que a ella le estaba molestando algo-¿Todo bien-

-Si Chat, por favor solo ayúdame- dijo cortante y confirme mi sospecha…

Derrotamos el akuma que se encontraba en una parte oscura de esa agua, por lo cual fue fácil congelarle.

-Lo hicimos- le extendí mi puño y ella solo lo esquivo.

-Hoy no estoy muy bien...te veo luego- su mirada se mostraba confusa y afligida.

Se cancelaron las clases debido al akuma y Nathalie solo me hizo tomar clases de piano en casa.

-Plagg te juro que se veía triste-

-Hasta yo lo note- soltó el mientras comía su queso-Sabes donde vive, quizá ahora necesita un amigo-

-Tienes razón, Plagg las garras-

Corrí por los tejados de Paris hasta encontrar el suyo…

Toque sutilmente, su ventana.

-Chat…¿qué haces aquí?-

-Lo siento no te vi cuando ocurrió el ajetreo del día de hoy en la escuela y me preocupé-

-Estoy bien-suspiro

-Eso no me parece-

-Dame un momento y subo a la terraza-

Me quede esperando a que saliera…quizá se sentía mal de salud y yo molestando…o quizá tiene problemas en casa…bueno, pero se lleva bien con sus papas…o quizá…

-Listo, perdona hace un poco de frio y no quiero enfermarme- vi que traía un suéter-Tu…¿Tienes frio?-

-No, mi lady…el frio ahora no me importa-

-¿Qué te importa ahora?-

-Tu…estas algo extraña…¿Sucedió algo?-

-Son cosas sin sentido Chat-

-Si fueran cosas sin sentido, no estarías asi-

-¿Asi cómo?-

-¿Distante, quizá?

-Chat…supongamos…tienes una relación y todo es super bonito, o eso crees tu y de pronto esa persona se va porque piensa que esta confundido de sus "sentimientos" y entonces llega alguien mas en ese lapso corto, crees que le quieres, pero quizá sea amistad…bueno y regresa la primera persona y ahh- tomo una bocanada de aire- Entonces pone cartas y detalles en tu casillero, queriendo conquistarte…- me miro- No se porque te cuento esto-

-¿Porque me tienes confianza?-

-Me inspiras algo asi-

-Mira jamás he estado en una situación asi, pero, quien se va es porque tomo una decisión firme…quien regresa es porque siempre dudo por la inmadurez en su corazón-

-Chat…¿el amor siempre duele?-

-No puedo, contestar eso aun-

-¿Por qué?-

-No me han roto el corazón-

-Qué suerte tienes tu-

-No es suerte…es solo porque no se que es el amor…o creo tener una vaga idea-

-Eso es algo malo…desearía poder hacer algo por ti-

-Yo quisiera hacer algo para ti…perdón yo…-

-Gracias por escucharme…creo que agradezco el hecho de conocerte…digo, como superhéroe y yo una persona cualquiera- tuvo una risa nerviosa

-Siempre estaré para ti- me acerque y la abrace

-Chat…no quiero confundirme más-se apartó- Yo te agradezco…de verdad…solo que creo que ya tengo demasiadas cosas en mi-

-Entiendo…bueno siempre tendrás un superhéroe en quien confiar-

La vi descender por su escotilla dejándome intrigado…y pensando en cada palabra que dijo…quizá era hora de cambiar de plan.

 **Holaaaaaa! Es algo pequeño este cap pero sigo aquí, jaja es una masacre eso de terminar la universidad…recen por mi por favor! Relativamente ya tendre mas tiempo, intentare acabar este fic antes de mi cumpleaños xD mmm como a mitades de abril intentare acabar para *Suenan trompetas* subiré un nuevo fic ( este será totalmente rated M) igual de Miraculous y al menos en borradores ya llevo un tramo jaja me super pique en este nuevo fic, bueno si recibo varios reviews les subo un pequeño adelanto aquí para que también esperen con ansias este nuevo proyecto, bueno, miles de gracias por seguir aquí!:D**

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

Dark-songdxd

CandeDaiana

 **Les mando un enorme abrazo!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	10. Siempre para ti

**Siempre para ti**

-A ver Plagg, el plan es este-

-Si niño ya te escuché- dijo aburrido

-La próxima vez que aparezca un Akuma fingiré que Marinette no es Ladybug, entonces la tomaré en brazos y la llevaré a un lugar seguro la encerrare y le diré que no soportaría que a ella le pasará algo, luego me transformare, lucharé un momento mientras llega ella transformada en Ladybug, lucharemos y al final cuando todo acabe le diré que me he enamorado de ella-

-Y, ¿crees que eso funcionaria? -

-Plagg se está acabando mi tiempo-

-Tienes razón niño- suspiro derrotado- Solo espero que funcione-

.

.

.

-Adrien, tu padre y yo sabemos que te estamos exponiendo a situaciones…- dijo la misma voz dulce de mis sueños, pero esta vez no lograba ver más que manchas.

-Situaciones peligrosas para ti hijo- termino otra voz profunda

-Hemos decidido mudarnos a otra ciudad, por tu bien, Paris es un lugar inseguro para ti-

-Nos mudaremos en el verano, para que puedas adaptarte-

-Adrien lo hacemos por tu bien, porque te amamos- dijo ella

-Siempre lo haremos- sentenciaron los dos

Todo se tornó oscuro…y desperté.

-Otra vez ese sueño- suspire derrotado y frustrado, ¿Qué querrá decirme mi subconsciente?

Vi el cielo por la ventana y estaba esclareciendo, me quede viendo el amanecer y opte por levantarme para tomar una ducha.

Después de algunos días de rutina, nadie creería que fui un gato.

-Vamos niño, que el queso nos espera- animo Plagg en cuanto Sali de bañarme

-Buenos días también a ti-

-Buenos días niño, apresúrate- lo vi desaparecer por la puerta

Desayunamos y el auto se encontraba listo para llevarme al colegio.

-A las 4 tienes esgrima, a las 6 tienes cita con el estilista, también necesito que veas algunos papeles de propuestas de campañas publicitarias, puede ser que te interese alguna- dijo Nathalie antes de bajar del auto

-Si, las leeré más tarde- Sali del auto

Vi el patio con pocas personas, pero sin rastro de Marinette, en una esquina estaba la zanahoria de Nathaniel, con un ramo de flores, quizá para su novia.

Me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar algunos libros, minutos después escuché a Marinette con Alya.

Miré de reojo y vi que traía el ramo de flores que tenía la zanahoria.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dije quedamente

-Vaya chica y ¿ya pensaste el asunto? -

-No lo se Alya el primero me dijo que quería a alguien y después quiere regresar…me dolió que me dejara, pero quizá aun siento algo por el-

Sentí como puñaladas sus palabras…

-Deberías pensar mejor las cosas-

-Lo sé, tengo que hacerlo y más porque…- se cayeron mis libros y vi que volteaba a donde estaba, lo que hizo que se sonrojara-

-Lo siento yo, ya me iba- pase frente a ellas y me dirigí al salón, algo decepcionado…yo me esmeré, dándole detalles diarios y el llega con sus flores asi como si nada.

Ese día parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta y me sentía desanimado

-Animo niño, esas flores no significan nada, quizá alguien podría darle otras flores aún más bonitas- dijo Plagg cuando me estaba cambiando para salir de mis clases de esgrima.

-Pero que tal si a ella le gusta aun el cabeza de zanahoria-

-No te rindas…si quieres a alguien estarás dispuesto a hacer, hasta lo imposible por esa persona-

Suspire, tenia razón… aun no podría darme por vencido

En el receso busqué a Marinette y para mi suerte la encontré solo con Alya.

Necesitaba a Nino…

-Amigo necesito un favor…-me miro extrañado

-¿En serio necesitas algo de tu amigo?- rio y me tomo de los hombros-Claro camarada, dime lo que sea-

-MeGustaUnaChicaYNecesitoQueAlejesASuAmiga- exhale profundo

-Vaya, vaya…creo que lo único que entendi fue que quieres con alguien-

-Nino, no soy bueno con las chicas, amigo-admití

-Pues yo desde que llegaste veo a muchas suspirando por ti- se rio

-No es gracioso amigo, la chica que me gusta probablemente siga enamorada de su ex novio-

-No me digas que hablas de…- lo calle con mi mano, viendo a todos lados…no quería que llegara esa información a oídos de pelos de zanahoria

-Si amigo, hablo de ella- silbo

-Amigo, menuda chica, si no estuviera yo enamorado de su amiga me habría fijado en ella-

-Amigo, no sé cómo invitarla a salir-

-Tengo una excelente idea- chasqueo sus dedos y nos encaminamos rumbo a las chicas.

-Hola nena- le guiño un ojo a Alya…y ella solo se rio

-Hola chicos- respondió

-Mi amigo y yo tenemos entradas para el cine y queríamos ver si tan bellas damas querrían acompañarnos-

-Pues somos mujeres ocupadas, pero podríamos acompañarlos- le respondió Alya, y vi como Marinette solo se sonrojaba

-¿Te agrada la idea Marinette?- le pregunte y me miro un poco asombrada

-Yo…yo creo que, si es lindo ir contigo, digo con ustedes, porque si lo eres, pero…-

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que será genial acompañarlos- intervino Alya-Solo dígannos la hora y ahí estaremos-

-Sera un placer para nosotros- nos retiramos de ahí

-Gracias Nino, te debo una-suspire

-No es nada, eso hacen los amigos, ahora solo debemos planear el día en que saldremos juntos-

-Hoy me es imposible amigo, tengo un día ajetreado-

-No hay problema, quizá mañana podríamos salir, asi busco una película perfecta, para esta ocasión- me codeo

-Gracias por tu amistad Nino-le sonreí y el levanto su puño, Marinette y yo lo hacemos…choque el puño con él, forjando una nueva amistad.

Al acabar mis clases, Nathalie paso por mi

-Mañana tienes una sesión fotográfica para una campaña de perfumes-

-Nathalie… ¿Crees que mañana podría descansar? -me miro

\- ¿Sucede algo? -

-Es…es- bufe- Es una chica- La escuche soltar un suspiro

-Vaya, temas de amor…bueno, no soy muy buena en eso Adrien, pero, solo se tu mismo, no ocultes ni finjas ser alguien perfecto, por que las mayores decepciones se dan cuando te quitas ese disfraz-

-Gracias por tu consejo, intentare ser lo más Adrien Agreste posible-

-Hablare para cambiar tu fecha de la sesión- llegamos a la casa y baje

-Gracias Nathalie- ella sonrió y se marchó en el auto

Por la noche salí a patrullar, pero no vi a Marinette y decidí buscarla en su casa…al llegar vi las luces encendidas, me acerqué a una ventana y la vi dormida sobre el escritorio, donde tenía algunas telas.

Intente abrir la ventana, y logre meterme, no vi a Tikki, aunque probablemente se escondiera de mí.

La tome en brazos, se removió un poco.

-Chat- entreabrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, la coloque en su cama y la arrope, me tomo la mano y sentí que la apretaba un poco para después soltarla.

-Descansa princesa- besé su frente y salí bajo la noche de Paris…

 **Holaaaa! Aquí sigo! Perdón la demora pff muchas cosas en mi vida, un cataclismo horrible! Bueno, espero les guste este cap, ya muero de ganas por terminar este fic y subirles otro en el cual también he estado trabajando solo que ese es totalmente rating M de principio a fin.**

 **Espero se encuentren super bien!, les mando un enorme abrazo y nos leeremos mas seguido ya que acabe la carrera y casi soy desempleada jaja.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

*Megaassassin's195

*CandeDaiana

* .

 **Y gracias a todos los que siguen aquí :D**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	11. De Romances y películas

**De Romances y peliculas**

 **Marinette POV**

Sonó el despertador y decidí levantarme, había descansado bien y también me encontraba algo ansiosa por esa tarde con Adrien y con los chicos…me arregle muy bien, desayune y camine a la escuela.

-Hoy te ves espectacular Mari- dijo Tikki desde mi bolsa

-Gracias Tikki, espero este día sea igual-suspire

Al llegar vi a Alya hablando animadamente con Nino

-Hola- les sonreí

-Hola Mari, te ves fabulosa, jamás te había visto ese vestido azul- Soltó Alya

-No re…cordaba que lo tenía- dije apenada

-Nino dice que nos ven a la salida en la banca de siempre, ya sabes chica para ir al cine- Me guiño un ojo

-Me parece bien- trate de no sonar demasiado entusiasmada- Alya por cierto ayer estuve trabajando en tu vestido y si tenemos tiempo al rato, me gustaría que te lo probaras-

-¡Eso es fantástico! Sabia que no me fallarías- me guiño de nuevo

-¿De qué hablan chicas?-Llego Adrien

-Oh bueno, la prima de Alya se casa y ella será dama de honor- Soltó Nino

-Vaya, jamás he asistido a una boda- dijo como ensoñación Adrien

-Pues estas de suerte, por que le di a Marinette un boleto extra y dadas las circunstancias de que su novio le dejo- Lance una mirada fulminante a Alya-Pues no tiene acompañante y seria algo horrible dejarla tanto tiempo sola, ¿No te gustaría acompañarla el día de la boda, Adrien?- le sonrió y espere que dijera un rotundo no.

-Claro, para mi seria todo un placer- Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse…¿Acaso acaba de decir que si? Quería explotar de felicidad, toco la campana de la escuela, sacándome de mi ensoñación y nos retiramos al salón.

-Luego me agradeces- Dijo Alya antes de tomar asiento.

Las clases se me hicieron algo super rápido, quería que terminaran para salir al cine con Adrien.

-Marinette, chica, ¡Hey! Vamos- me di cuenta de que el salón se estaba vaciando, volteé a ver si Adrien se encontraba aun, pero no estaba- Están esperando abajo- Como siempre Alya leyendo mi mente.

Bajamos y sentí la mirada de Adrien.

-Bien chicos vamos-

-¡Claro!- Alya se pego a Nino dejándonos a Adrien y a mi juntos.

-Y…mmm ¿Te gusta entonces mucho la moda? - Sentí como si lo incomodara…¡Diablos!

-Si, si me gusta…de hecho quisiera ser una reconocida diseñadora de modas- Admití

-Tienes un gran talento-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero…si aun no has visto nada de mis creaciones…-Quizá solo lo decía para quedar bien… ¡Doblemente Diablos!

-No, no, lo digo de verdad ahm…tu diseñaste ese vestido seguramente- ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Si…yo lo diseñe hace un par de meses-

-Se nota que no es un diseño de marca- Ahora creo que piensa que soy pobre para tener que hacer mi ropa, creo que definitivamente lo estaba incomodando- No , no me malinterpretes, pero me refiero a que es un diseño único, por lo regular París es un lugar tan pequeño que cualquier cosa que sale a la venta, es muy probable que lo encuentres cada dos o tres calles- se rio y me reí con él.

-En eso tienes razón-

Llegando al cine ellos escogieron una película de terror lo cual a mi no me agrado, y cada cierto tiempo brincaba de mi lugar, pero Alya fue tramposa dejándome entre Adrien y Nino, por lo cual no tenia donde esconder la cabeza.

-Mmm- dije de miedo mientras me tapaba los ojos

-Tranquila…¿Sabes? a mi también no me gustan mucho las películas de terror, pero trato de imaginar que todo es ficticio que ese monstruo es solo una persona disfrazada- lo vi e intente sonreírle, me ofreció su brazo para poder taparme los ojos, algo dentro de mi se disparaba como fuegos artificiales, e intente solo recargarme un poco…Olía demasiado bien, como a mar…a bosque…

-Marinette, acabo la película-Me movió un poco Adrien.

-Vaya jamás creí que se fuera a quedar dormida, eres un desastre niña- me reprocho Alya.

-Yo…yo , perdón Adrien- Lo mire

-De hecho debo admitir que también me estaba quedando un poco dormido- Dijo él.

-La verdad no era una película muy buena- Dijo Nino mientras se estiraba un poco- Yo creo que después de algo tan aburrido podríamos ir por unos helados de André-

-¡Esa es una excelente idea!- Concordó Alya y todos salimos del cine para encontrarnos con André.

 **Adrien POV**

Me sentía algo tenso, como sacar a platica algo y fingir que no lo sé, cuando en realidad se demasiado de Marinette…¡Rayos!, esta situación me estaba matando.

-Dijo Alya que tus papas tienen una panadería-

-Si es correcto, es una de las mejores de París, ya sabes técnicas que han pasado de generación en generación-

-Si te creo que sea el mejor pan de París-

\- ¿En serio eso crees? -

-Si yo…cuando llegue a París mi asistente me dio uno de los postres que elaboran- me auto felicité por arreglar mi desliz.

-Me imagino que no conoces mucho de aquí-

-Lamentablemente no-

-Yo podría ofrecerme si…-

-Entonces era verdad Marinette- volteamos para ver al cabellos de zanahoria, ¿Ahora que quiere? - Te burlas de lo que estoy intentando hacer por ti-

-Nathaniel, tranquilo solo salimos como amigos todos- Le reprocho Alya.

-No tienes nada que decir Alya, esta bien Adrien, quieres jugar sucio, ¡Hecho!, pero Marinette volverá conmigo-

-No te permito que le hables así a Marinette, ella no es ningún trofeo-La defendí

-¡Un Akuma!- la gente a nuestro alrededor empezó a correr y a gritar, vi a Marinette y la jale calles abajo para meterla en un callejón.

-Quédate aquí por favor, no soportaría que te pasara algo-Me miro demasiado sorprendida.

-Adrien quédate aquí-Me suplicó

-No puedo Marinette, si nos quedamos juntos es más probable que nos atrape Nathaniel-

Corrí a esconderme y transformarme.

-¡Plagg las garras!- me transforme y subí a un techo para ver que Ladybug también estaba ahí-¿Cuál es la situación?-

-Al parecer el Akuma iba direccionado a alguien, pero se desvió y ahora lo tiene una chica en su prendedor-

-¡¿Dónde están Ladybug y Chat Noir?! Denme sus miraculous- Dijo una especie de robot lanza cohetes, que hacia estáticas a las personas.

-Bien, el prendedor está en su cabeza, es ese circulo café, necesitamos una distracción-

-Mi lady por ti seria lo que quisieras- Suspire, viendo sus gestos serios.

-No es momento para bromas Chat, necesitamos un plan-

Después de varios intentos derrotamos a la persona akumatizada, la cual se dejo llevar por el coraje que tenía a su jefe que no la valoraba.

-¡Lo logramos!- chocamos puños.

-Debo regresar Chat-

-¿Estabas muy ocupada?-

-Un poco, estaba en medio de algo, nos vemos luego- brinco y desapareció.

Cuando llegue al punto no había nadie y seguramente era por qué aquella cita termino antes de lo planeado…

Desearía poder ser alguien en tu vida Marinette, vi el cielo y vi como empezaba a llover.

 **Holiiiiiiii un perdón enorme enorme por llevar mas de un año sin actualizar pero pff de verdad ya no llegaba la inspiración a mí, estaba demasiado presionada por el trabajo, la graduación y etc etc, que de verdad mi imaginación se pauso, pero aquí estoy y de nuevo tengo ideas, esto se pone muy muy interesante chicos y aunque va a ser un fic algo corto, espero que les guste, por cierto gracias enormes por esos Reviews, que son por lo cual regreso aquí. Les mando un enorme enorme abrazo.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 ***Reika Kagene**

 ***Candedaiana**

 ***Sonrais777**

 **Y a todos los demás que siguen por aquí , mil gracias**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


End file.
